Rosalie and Emmett 1st meet
by XO edwards my angel XO
Summary: This is a story about the 1st time Rose and Emmett meet and its supposed to take place b4 the whole bear thing! Its kinda like Edward and Bella's story but A LOT different at the same time. You'll get it once you read it.
1. The gym

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey!! We all know how Bella and Edward meet but I was thinking. How did Rosalie and Emmett meet other then her saving him? IDK… maybe they knew each other b4 that… I wanna tell u what I think should have happened!! ENJOY!!**

**RPOV**

I have been with the Cullens for 120 years now. Now, don't get me wrong but Edward is _so_ annoying! He keeps moping around like the whole world sucks! He barely talks to me and when he does, it is in response to a mean thought. I can't believe Carlisle wants me with him! He could be _okay _if he wasn't so easily frustrated. Anyways, Alice and Japer are pretty cool. Alice loves shopping so we hang out at the mall together a lot. Jasper is quiet but at least he makes an attempt to socialize. We are currently in Somerset, Vermont.

Somerset is the smallest city in the country. It is almost as rainy as Forks, too. (**A/N: I have no clue how rainy it is but it needs 2 fit so deal w/ it**)

There is 1 high school, 1 elementary/ junior high school, 1 mall (which is really small) 1 gym, 1 police station, tons of forests, very few people, and a whole lot of boredom. To pass time I decided I would go to the gym and show all the "super buff" body builders how some "little girl" can lift just as much weight as them.

"Rosalie, I don't think that is a good idea." Alice said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are about half their size and it would be very out of place for you to be lifting the same amount especially when we are trying to blend in to a place so small." Alice explained.

"Ugh. Whatever. No one will find out. I promise." I assured her. Then Alice went into vision mode. When the vision finished, Alice apparently believed me and seemed very optimistic.

"Alice, what are you so happy about?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes!" I heard Edward say from upstairs. He was happy, too? It's normal for Alice to be happy but Edward seemed to always be in a bad mood. Maybe he found his Debussy CD that I hide. Edward ran down the stairs.

"I found that a long time ago. But, I'm just happy for you." He said. Alice elbowed him in the ribs. I was seriously confused now and so was Jasper.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"I'll tell you later. Rose, why don't you just head over to the gym now? Go have your fun." She said trying to conceal her unexplained enthusiasm.

"Not until you tell me what the heck is going on." I firmly stated.

She sighed

"I'll tell you when you come back, ok? Now hurry up and go already!" She practically screamed while pushing me towards the door.

"UGH! Fine!" I yelled.

I got into my 1935 Bugatti and drove to the gym. On the way there, I couldn't help but think about why _Edward _would be happy for me. But I was easily distracted by noticing that there was a car that looked identical to mine, already parked in the parking lot. This is horrible! I am supposed to be the only person here with this car! If it weren't for the two people standing in the parking lot, I would've torn that car to shreds! I walked in to the gym. The people at the front desk didn't even ask for a card. I walked at human pace to Weight Room #3 which seemed to be the busiest one but most of the people there were girls. I wonder why.

As I got closer, I noticed that the girls were all crowded around something. To get a better look, a maneuvered my way throw the crowd and found my self in front of a teenage boy around the age of 18 with a smug smile on his face. The boy wasn't half bad looking for a human he was actually a little cute. He had brown curly hair, dimples, and a very muscular build. He reminded me of Vera's son, Henry. But, the smug smile he wore ruined his looks. He looked like he was only content to have so many girls surrounding him. Ugh, what a pig!

Just then his eyes found mine. There was a look of pure wonder and curiosity in them and I probably looked the same. Knowing that the crowd would have to leave sooner or later, I walked over to the nearest machine and adjusted it to a high level and started lifting. Lift the weights was so boring and useless but I really wanted to get a good look at this guy. The crowd slowly began to clear and I saw him again. This time he was looking straight at me with a calculating expression, I would bet that he is thinking about whether or not he should come talk to me. I had stopped lifting the weights for the time, but my fists were still clenched around the bar in a way that looked like I was trying to lift it.

Then he got up. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"Umm, excuse me I couldn't help but to notice that you seem to be struggling with that. Would you like me to help you?" He had a deep voice but it suited him well.

"No, its okay I got it." I said in a polite tone as I started lifting again. A new look struck his face it was the look of shock. He was obviously startled by the sound of my voice.

"By the way, I'm Emmett." He introduced himself after he found his voice again.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett! I am Rosalie." I said.

"Rosalie. That's a nice name." He complimented. If vampires could blush I would be blushing.

"Wow, that's a lot of weight you're lifting. Don't take this offensively but I'm surprised that you can lift that the way you do. Most girls can only lift half of that." He said in a flattering tone.

"Oh, I practice a lot." I said casually.

"Really? I haven't seen you around the gym before. Are you a new here?" He seemed to be getting confused.

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Washington." I said.

"Oh, so you are used to the rain?" He questioned.

"Definitely." I replied. Emmett was really nice! He seemed to actually like _me._ Not just my looks. An hour had passed and it was time for me to leave.

"So, will I ever see you again? You know, like at the gym?" He asked, looking down. He was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. How cute.

"Umm, yeah, probably." That was all I managed to murmur. We walked to the parking lot together and I saw him heading for my car.

"Emmett? Why are you walking towards my car?" I asked a little warily.

"Your car? Umm, Rosalie this is _my_ car." He was confused. Just then I realized that he must have been the person who owned the same car as me!

"Oh! Never mind, you see, I have the same car as you but my car is over there." I explained while pointing towards my car.

He laughed. "Let me guess. Either you have a brother or a dad who is really into cars." He suggested.

"Nope, I'm the engineer in the family but, I do have 2 brothers." I said. The same shocked expression crossed his face.

"That's cool! I like cars, too." He said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Emmett! I'll see you around!" I said.

"Yeah, see you, too!" he seemed really happy that I was planning on seeing him again.

**A/N: I really hope u liked it!! I will write another chapter** **when I get a few reviews!!**

**Peace Out Girl Scout!!**


	2. Alice' interrogations

**A/N: Hi! This story is now being written for temari because they were the only who reviewed so I figured that no one else was reading this. Unfortunately, I forgot what I was gonna have happen in the 2****nd**** chapter but I will come up w/ something. Anyways hope u guys enjoy!**

**RPOV**

I was driving back to the house and all I could think about was Emmett! It drove me crazy to think that an average 18 year old had such an effect on me! I had to distract myself so I changed my thought course. I thought about everything that happened before I went to the gym this morning. And then it dawned on me! Alice said she would tell me the big secret when I got home! Up until this point I was being good and driving at only 20 miles faster then the legal limit. Now, I couldn't help but to stomp on the gas petal so hard that I probably caused a dent in the floor. I made it home in about 45 seconds and I jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"I'm back!" I practically sung. Yes, I was happy and I didn't care who knew! I didn't matter because even if I tried to hide my good mood, Jasper would still know and then Edward would read his mind and start questioning me.

"Wow! You're in a good mood!" Jasper stated. Edward chuckled. I assumed it was in reaction to my thoughts.

"Yes, that is why I laughed." He confirmed. Alice came down then.

"Rosalie! You're back! How was the gym? Was it fun? Did you do anything unusual? Make any new friends?-" I cut her off. She was talking so fast that I barley caught the last question she asked.

"Wait. Did you just ask me if I made any new friends?" I asked. Oh my gosh! Her vision must have been me meeting Emmett! That explains everything; Edward's good mood, Alice's rush to get me out the door. I feel so stupid! How could I not have guessed that!? Edward laughed again.

"Alice, it turns out that you don't have to share your vision with Rosalie. She already figured it out."

"Well, that's good! Now you can answer all of my questions!" Alice squealed dragging me upstairs by the arm. She sat me down on her bed and started pacing around the room.

"Ok I will limit my self to 3 questions or else I will get carried away." I think she was talking mostly to herself but I listened anyway. "But, in return you must tell me the _whole _story." This time she was talking to me. "You first." I didn't even care anymore. I was about to tell Alice everything. It surprised me that I was that happy. She came to sit next to me as I began telling the story. Alice sat quietly through the whole story. Now it was her turn.

"Question #1, when you said that you would see him again, were you planning to stick to that promise?" It felt like I was being interrogated. But, yet again, I didn't care

"Yes, I had and still have every intention of seeing Emmett again." It made me happy to say his name. I would say it a million times. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett.

"Question #2, what is it that you like most about Emmett?"

"He's very nice and I can tell that he is a loyal and caring person. He's definitely not shy and he likes me for _me _not just my looks. Even I don't like me and I don't know what he saw in me that made him want to talk to me but I am thankful for it. And this isn't really important but Emmett likes cars, too!" I was so happy and everything I just said was true nothing was a lie.

"Of course he likes cars! He's a guy!" Alice broke the interrogation act. I could tell that she was trying not to scream.

"Okay! Question #3, how _much_ do you like Emmett?" The answer to that would be _a lot._ But I'm not sure if I want to tell Alice that.

"Hmm. That is a good question. I am not sure." I tried to make it as convincing as possible. Unfortunately, Edward walked by and laughed.

"Ya right! Rose you're a liar!" He teased. Wow, even Edward was in a good mood! Emmett is already affecting this family! Alice giggled.

"Rose, don't lie." She said still giggling.

"Fine. I like Emmett _a lot_! Happy now? I said it!" Alice kept laughing and I had no idea what was so darn funny but then I felt it and started laughing to. I was so going to get Jasper for this when he stopped!

"Jasper don't stop! Rose is going to kill you when you do!" Edward yelled down the stairs. That just made me laugh harder. So now Alice and I were sitting on the bed laughing like we were mental!

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short!!!! But it was the best place to stop!!!! If you like then review PLEAZ!!!!!! Cause I mean the chapters would b longer if i had more ideas!!**


End file.
